Fast Food Lovers
by SamBoi
Summary: When Samus gets pushed into a hole in the ground after feeding the hungry monster within, she soon finds her kindness repaid, whether she likes it or not.


**[Not a pairing, just for fun]**

In the distance, I could see it approaching fast. It's a sight I had seen many times in recent past, and while shame makes the journey difficult, curiosity keeps me coming back. No one would ever expect me, the greatest bounty hunter in the entire universe, to frequent this godforsaken place. Any other hunter would laugh. My reputation would be tarnished. However, here I am: Cluckin' Bell.

I pull up to the first window, a communication log opening almost immediately in my ship's console.

"Can I take your order please?" the friendly voice says.

"Um yeah. I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda."

"Will that be all ma'am?"

I resist the urge to gag and reply, "Yeah I hope so."

"That'll be 69 credits at the pickup window. Thank you."

I pull up to the window and transmit my credits to them. In response, they teleport the horrendous amount of food into my ship beside me. Immediately, I'm hit with the smell, the wretched odor of a billion french fries. I hold my breath and reach for my helmet, gasping for clean air when it's secured to my head. I fly from the window in a hurry, disgusted in myself for visiting this vile place again.

I input the coordinates of my next destination and speed away. Arrival time is short, so I stay seated for the duration of the journey, ignoring the need to vomit.

Soon, the planet, drab and brown, comes into view. The celestial body is consumed by never ending sand storms, raging on into eternity. A massive streak of white is lashed across the planet. It's a salt flat, a place where no life chooses to exist but one.

One single being. That's the one I choose to visit.

My ship enters the atmosphere. I press several buttons and pull back the acceleration lever. The ship slows at my command and begins the landing procedure. Clouds of dust rise as the ship touches down on the planet. Begrudgingly, I grab the bag of food and step onto the platform. It lowers me onto the sullen salt and begin my trek to the creature.

The walk is mind numbing. With nothing around but the cracked earth beneath my feet, my mind wanders. Each crunchy footstep is an imagined gunshot to my head. Suicide is completely acceptable, and perhaps for me, advisable. Such disgusting objects of nourishment in my hands, I remind myself, are for the creature. It begs for food. Any food, no matter the how healthy or unhealthy. This is the cheapest food around in bulk, depressingly enough. Many times, I've questioned myself, but the curiosity keeps getting stronger. What is this thing? Is it trapped? In need of help? These questions suggest I act to aid it, but I can never bring myself to do so.

A figure appears in the distance. His blue armor glints against the light of the sun. Green streaks of light flow down his armor. He peers into the ground, confused. As I get closer, I suddenly realize who he is. My heart drops. A gasp escapes me. A shiver of dread is sent up my spine.

It's Sylux, a rival bounty hunter. I've gotta play this cool.

I take a deep breath and change my demeanor, waltzing up beside him. Together, we peer into the dark hole in the ground. It's not much bigger than a sewer manhole, but it seems infinitely deep.

"Food," whispers the creature within, "I need… food… give me food."

I nonchalantly toss the bag into the hole, waiting for the noise. _Thump!_ The bag hits the ground after a few seconds and the being erupts into a flurry of ripping and tearing and consuming.

And then, nothing. No sound.

Sylux looks at me, then the hole, then me again. He waits a few moments, anticipating more gruesome eating, before speaking.

"What the actual fuck is that thing?" he asks.

"I have no idea," I reply, "but it likes this shit."

"Maybe it'll like you too."

"Huh?" I turn to him, only to find him gone, "Where did you-"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screeches behind me.

Suddenly, he slams into me and I lose my balance, falling in. I claw at the walls of the hole for dear life, screaming. Darkness surrounds me. Direction is lost on me. In desperation, I fire my grapple beam, hoping to grab something, anything.

_Slam!_ I hit the ground, face first. I jump to my feet and look up, seeing him doubled over in laughter.

"Fuck you Sylux! I swear to God, when I get back up there, I'm gonna-"

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSS…_

I flinch. Slowly, I turn to face the creature. It comes out of the shadows to greet me.

Oh God…

It laughs in its raspy voice, a harsh mimicry of my own. A blue outline of light shines about it, revealing its armor to be a dark copy of mine.

The realization hits me.

"It's… you," I whisper, "Dark Samus."

"Hey Bitch," she says, "That's not my name. My name is Prime. Metroid Prime."

I raise my arm cannon in answer.

"Oh? Here to fight? We always fight. I think we should do something different," she gestures to a pile of fast food, uneaten, "I think we should share in this meal you've brought."

"Fuck that," I say, "Eat shit. I'm kicking your ass and getting the fuck out of here." I back away, charging my cannon.

"Tsk, tsk. You're always willing to destroy anything and everything, aren't you? When will you learn, Samus, that your actions have consequences?"

I fire my beam and she steps to the side, dodging it. She returns fire and I roll into morph ball, barely avoiding the spread-fire. I roll at her feet and leave bombs, which she dashes away from before they explode. I unmorph and find myself blown back into the wall. I respond with a barrage of missiles. She shields herself, but the shield soon breaks and she takes the damage.

She comes at me. I leap to the side. She cries out in pain as she punches the wall. Cracking noises follow. Panting, she faces me, glowing blue blood flowing from her fist. She fires her cannon into the ground, creating Phazon shock waves that are unavoidable. I guard myself, but as the waves of energy hit me, my vision grows foggy and my legs weary.

I collapse and the waves stop. Savagely, she pulls at my helmet. I writhe in her grasp, kicking and swinging at her, but she doesn't budge. The bones in my neck crack, threatening to break. I reach up and unlock the helmet, fearful of her snapping my neck. She throws it off and it hits the wall.

With a sickening laugh, she pins me to the ground, resting her hips on mine. Her arm cannon retracts onto her arm.

I cough as the metal scent of Phazon and the fast food smells both hit me at once. Phazon tentacles wrap around my arms and legs. She covers my mouth with her hands, forcing me to smell more and more.

I can't hold it back anymore. The vomit comes pouring out of me and she tilts my head to the side so the hot stomach acid can flow. It burns as it passes through my esophagus and leaves my tongue scathing. The flow soon subsides and my head is turned back to peer into her now exposed face.

The blue eyes gaze playfully into mine. She giggles and the black hair streaming down from her head bounces about. One can almost see her pale white skin in the dark.

"Oh Samus," she says seductively, "How hungry you must be after all that..."

"No. No. NO! Absolutely not!" I shake my head as she pulls a french fry out of the pile, "I'm on a diet!"

"You've got a high metabolism. You'll survive," she says, dumping a bag of french fries on my armored chest.

"Wait! You can't do this! You need my consent!"

"Consent?" she asks, "Okay. Do you consent to being stuffed until you explode?"

"No fucking way!" I cry.

"Too bad," she says.

She pries my jaws open with the tentacles and begins stuffing my face with lukewarm fries. Their utterly horrific, yet addicting flavor fills my mouth. As much as I resist swallowing, the more she stuffs, the more I consume. She opens a few ketchup packets and pours them in, chasing the fries down.

"How do you like them, Sammy? Not on that diet now, are you?"

I scream into the abyss of darkness as a burger comes next. The beef and tomatoes squish out of the sandwich, filling my mouth. She forces my jaws closed and open, chewing for me. I have no choice but to swallow as the lettuce and the onions come next, along with a heaping of mayonnaise. The juicy blend of flavors are getting harder and harder to resist.

Suddenly, I'm choking. Spots appear in my vision. I pray for the sweet release of death, but Prime won't have it. She's forcing food down my throat in slow motion. I try to cough, to inhale it into my lungs and suffocate, but she shoves it in before I can act.

She lets my head go and I turn away, panting, my jaws numb from pain. Sweat and saliva run down my face.

At that moment, through the ringing in my ears, I realize she's panting too.

"You sick fuck!" I yell, "You're enjoying this!"

"I have to be more careful," she says, ecstasy in her voice, "I might finish before we're done here."

I grimace as she opens my mouth and stuffs the last of the burger in. Next comes the chicken burger. It goes down smoother than the beef, squishing and squelching as it slides down my throat. Its juices overflow down my face.

From the pile comes the bucket of chicken wings. She takes a bite of one, marveling at the flavor. Her eyes grow wide. She begins to eat as many as she can, smacking her lips. _Crunch!_ She bites into the bones, her face contorting in distaste. She spits the bits back at me, tossing the remaining bone at my face. Her blue spit causes them to stick to my skin.

She grabs another and taunts me with her eating. The darkness is filled with moist, wet sounds that, against my will, make me blush.

When she looks down, her body shivers with pleasure. At that sight, I understand how to combat her.

With a snicker, she begins pulling pieces off of chicken wings, feeding them to me gently. I accept them, disgusted in myself, but willing to win against her will. Feelings of confusion spread across her face as I continue to eat, even though the pain in my stomach grows with every bite.

"What's this?" she says, "You like it now?"

"You bet your ass I do," I say, forcing out the words. She looks absolutely unnerved by my sudden enjoyment.

"Well then, I guess I have to stop now..." She smiles lightly and pushes the chicken aside.

I can feel my heartbeat in my ears as she considers her next move.

Slowly, tenderly, she bends down and her lips meet mine. It's so… passionate. She clamors softly for more and more of me, sliding her tongue into my mouth, gently rubbing the burnt flesh. I close my eyes and let it happen, hoping she'll leave me alone in boredom, but she keeps going, pressing her tongue into the back of my throat.

I gasp. She runs her hands down my armored body, one hand paused at my chest while the other explores my legs. She targets the soft material between the armor plates, massaging my inner thighs.

She rises from the kiss, revealing a string of saliva between us. She licks it up, falling into a rhythm of kisses on my jawbone, nibbling at the soft muscle of my neck as she travels.

Prime's whole body seems to relax. She lays down on top of me, her head beside mine, her hands caressing my stomach. Between kisses, she speaks.

"Are you full?" she asks, "Does it hurt?"

I nod.

"Your armor can't handle such a full belly," she laughs quietly, "Maybe we need to… remove it."

All of a sudden, the dread returns and I struggle against the restraints as Prime begins to rip my armor to pieces. Metals of yellow and orange and red fly into the darkness as she claws them away, throwing each one with a vicious malice.

Miraculously, she doesn't slash my flesh, but rather upon finding it, showers it in kisses. She peels away the zero suit beneath the metal plates and molests me with her mouth, finding the breasts, the thighs, but centering on my stomach.

I squirm under her, pulling at the tentacles with all my might to run, to escape. Nothing works. I look on in horror as she begins to moan.

She rises and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Call me mommy, Samus."

"N-No!" I cry, "Never!"

"Oh? You weren't struggling for so long, I thought you were enjoying yourself," she says, "Call me mommy, Sammy dearest, and I won't resort to force."

Her sharp fingers travel daintily across my stomach, finding themselves between my legs, savoring in my full exposure.

"Say it."

_Slam!_ Before I can answer, glinting blue armor and shimmering green lights rise to a standing position, peering down upon me.

"Oh Sylux! So good of you to join us. We were just about to begin the fun part," Prime says, grinning menacingly.

"Oh, it's just you," he replies, "I legit thought there was a monster down here or some shit."

His eyes trail down my body.

"I would definitely tap that, but you two look busy," he comments, "Mind if I take video?"

Prime gasps in glee, "Why of course!"

Sylux pulls a phone out and points its camera at us. I try to turn away, but my dark counterpart holds my head in place.

"Aight, cool. Night mode's on. Do your thing."

Prime turns back to me, unfazed by the onlooker, "Say it, Samus. You know you can't resist this."

Her fingers hover at the ready. The claws gently prod the sensitive tissues and make thirsty shivers course through my body.

"Do you really want it, Samus? Do you really want me inside of you?" she asks, "I know you'll hate it. When you've finally had enough, when you can finally scream 'mommy' as your insides explode in pleasure, I'll come, and I'll have won this encounter."

I shake my head.

"Have it your way, then."

Suddenly, the pain of a thousand hot irons surges through me. I scream out, tears streaming from my eyes as the scorching fingers shove their way through my insides. My muscles instinctively tighten on the blazing hand and the pain is doubled. I look into Prime's eyes, pleading, begging for mercy, but she just smiles.

Now the fingers push in and pull out, in and out. Their rhythm is slow, but I feel it getting faster and faster. Her thumb now touches the most tender part of me, sending bursts of euphoria coursing through my limbs with every thrust of her hand. My hips begin to move with her, my breath follows suit, and before I know it, my entire body grooves in her tempo.

My body is getting warmer, warmer. My hot breaths turn to groans. My spine arches as she finds the sweetest spot. My pelvis gyrates wildly, hungrily taking all it can receive.

I'm almost there. Almost to the breaking point. Just a little more….

No! No, I can't do this! I can't let her win!

The realization strikes me: She will always win. It doesn't matter what I do.

But I try anyway.

"No mommy! Please mommy make it stop!" I cry.

Prime screams in utter rapture and jams her fingers inside of me, forcing me to finish. I shriek with bliss as my entire body freezes in pleasure. Together, Prime and I pant, looking into each other's eyes and for a moment, lovingly savoring the feeling.

I close my eyes. When I awake, I find my limbs free. The darkness is eerily quiet. The faded scent of fast food fills the area.

With pained stomach, I sit up, finding no one around.

Prime and Sylux disappeared without a trace.


End file.
